Sesshoumaru's Night Rain
by Sesshy's only one
Summary: Kagome has a fiercely protective cousin who holds the power of elements. Will her fiery spirit melt our Ice Prince's cold heart? Will she return Sesshoumaru's affections? Rated for swearing and maybe lemons. On hold
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from InuYasha-A Feudal Fairytale.

Debut Chapter

A tall figure clad in a black overcoat stood at the bottom of the steps leading to the Shinto Shrine. Lifting the shades onto her windswept raven hair, she made her way to the shrine, leaping gracefully six steps at a time.

"Mama! We're home!" Kagome walked into the house with InuYasha stalking angrily behind her. "Oi! Wench! We still need to get the friggin' jewel shards!"

A flash of black took InuYasha by surprise and he found himself pinned to the wall by an angry young woman with short raven hair in black.

"No one calls my cousin 'wench' baka!" She snarled at the shocked hanyou. She was as tall as Sesshoumaru which meant that InuYasha was suspended above the ground.

"Amaya! Never mind! He's always like that!" Kagome tried to sooth her bristling cousin. Amaya's grip on InuYasha's neck loosened and he collapsed on to the floor, cursing.

"WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU WENCH!"

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND THE FRIGGIN' WORD 'WENCH'!"

Kagome hurriedly restrained her cousin, "Amaya! He's a hanyou! He might injure you!" InuYasha was flexing his claws in a threatening way, hoping to intimidate the weird girl that had the gall to challenge him. Her ice blue eyes caught the movement and in a split second, her hands blazed with furious flames. Her short black hair whipped across her beautiful face. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of the girl in a black overcoat who had fire bunched in her hands.

"Sit boy! On second thoughts, you might get injured instead." Kagome knelt down beside the prostrate hanyou.

Amaya lightened up considerably and patted InuYasha on his head, "Well, if you're Kags guy, I think I can go easy on you. After all, I don't wanna land my cousin's guy in hospital"

(Everyone falls down anime style and sweatdrops.)

"So this InuYasha is from Sengoku Jidai?"

"Yep. I also have other friends in that era."

"Cool, get your stuff. We're going now."

"But I have to study for a test!"

"No big. I have a fail proof plan to aid you in passing the test."

"Ok then. Let me restock on ramen and candy then we'll go."

"Works on me."

"Hey! Are we gonna bring that blood thirsty wench back?"

"Sit!"

"Gyahh!"

"The sound of dog boy kissing the floor is relaxing."

OMG! I just loved that conversation. It may be short but heck! Its not a friggin' oneshot so 'lax ppl!


	2. Meeting The Gang

Don't ya just luurve moi for updating so friggin' fast? Huh? Huh?

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters.

Meeting The Gang

Amaya walked into Kaeda's hut where the rest of the gang was behind Kagome and a recently 'sat' hanyou. An old lady in miko garb, a dark haired girl with a neko, a monk with short black hair in a ponytail and a kitsune kit sat round the fire.

"Okaa-san!" Shippo rushed into Kagome's arms hugged her.

Sango laid a wary hand on her Hiraikotsu and asked Kagome, "Um, Kagome-chan, who is that creepy guy in black behind you?"

Amaya dashed into the light and in front of Sango, grinning evilly, "Your worst nightmare."

Sango yelped at her speed and jumped into Miroku's arms.

"My, Lady Sango; I never knew how much you liked me.gropes Sango"

_Smack_

"0.o Kags, you've got way violent friends." Amaya placed an arm around Kagome's neck and observed the scene.

"0.0 Kagome-chan! That guy has no manners at all!" Sango jumped up and got into a fighting stance.

Amaya scowled and her fingertips started smoldering, "And what, may I ask, is so rude about a girl leaning on her female cousin?"

"You're a female?" Sango blushed and apologized. "I'm so sorry."

"Amaya waved away her apology, "No big, girl. You're just trying to protect your friend."

Miroku leapt from his place and grabbed Amaya's hands, "Oh beautiful lady, will you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

Amaya brought his hands closer to her face, whispering seductively, "Why, for such a charming person…GO TO HELL!punch YOU"RE SUPPOSEDkickTO BE A FRIGGIN'slapMONK!kick Miroku in the groin and sends him flying out of the door"

She watched as he flew 7 meters from the door and crash-landed heavily, dusting her hands as she spoke, "Whoot! I just broke my latest record! And don't worry Sango; I kicked just above his family jewels so you guys still can have children"

"WHO SAID WE WERE AN ITEM?"

"0.o it's very obvious."

Lol, I just love torturing Miroku. And so, another short chappie is completed. Cheers and don't flame me. Just contribute ideas. I don't need a perfect fic.


	3. Ice and Feistiness

Dedicated to my first two reviewers; many thanks to Firefly-Crystal Tears and sangoscourage.

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from InuYasha.

Ice and Feistiness

"OI! Kagome! Get on! We need to find those jewel shards!" InuYasha was outside throwing a tantrum as usual.

"What the hell is wrong with you! It's friggin' 6 in the morning!" Amaya threw a rock at InuYasha from the hut she shared with Kagome and Sango and it struck bulls eye. He fell backwards, surprised at her actions and tripped over a small figure as he staggered to regain his balance.

"Itai! You hurt Rin!" A small girl squealed from under InuYasha. The girls rushed out at the commotion and saw tiny arms and legs flailing from under an unconscious InuYasha (The stone hit his head and if you're asking where the rest are, Miroku and Shippo are catching fishes for breakfast).

Amaya walked towards the hanyou and unceremoniously kicked him aside, revealing a pretty much squashed Rin in bloody and tattered garments (Inu really has to lay off those ramen. It's making him fat.) Kagome recognized Rin as the ningen child that Sesshoumaru took care of.

"Rin-chan, what happened to you? Why are you covered in blood?"

Rin struggled to her feet, tugging on Kagome's hand urgently, "Sesshoumaru-sama is hurt and Rin came for help!"

Amaya straighten and tilted her head, as if tasting the air, "Miasma. To the north. 5 miles. I will take her there. Protect the village." She grabbed Rin and dashed off.

In less than a minute, they reached a clearing clouded with miasma Amaya raised a barrier to protect the small child and ventured forward into the swirling poisonous vapors. A blood splattered demon lay in the middle of the vapors unconscious and an unknown character in a baboon pelt stood a little distance away.

"Yo baboon ass! I'm guessing you did this! (Lol, I love feistiness.)"

Naraku swung round in shock. He had not noticed the newcomer. The fact that she had gone through the barrier and her insolent remark had stunned him. A girl dressed in strange clothes stood in the middle of his miasma, completely unaffected. She strode forwards and knelt beside the unconscious form with Naraku still stunned by her presence.

_Amaya's P.O.V._

'Lol, that baboon guy's got a terrible fashion sense! I mean, who wears baboon pelts?' I was thinking as I approached the unconscious demon. He was obviously an inu youkai and a good looking one at that once all that blood and gore is washed off. He had silver hair and fine features as well as markings that defined him as a taiyoukai of sorts but heck! I've got a life to save and a baboon ass to kick!

I placed a healing barrier around him and faced the baboon guy who was still stunned by something but I have no idea why he's so spaced out. I took a bunch of flames and threw it on the hem of his horrible pelt. Lo and behold…it burst into flames (insert sarcasm here). Well that got him out of his daze and he extinguished the flames with not so little effort. When it finally got to him that I was attacking him, he put up a purplish pink barrier in an attempt to protect his sorry ass. Smirking 'cause barriers are my specialty, I turned it turquoise, my color, and burst his little bubble( no pun intended); making sure that what was left of his pathetic shield turned in to acid and contrived to make some splash on his repulsive pelt. Obviously, it was of low quality as it shriveled up to nothing and revealed a hanyou with gorgeous long curls and blood red eyes. A double take told me that he was a filthy combination of different demons and a stupid bandit led by lust, much more pathetic than that infuriating dog boy with Kagome. Apparently my healing barrier worked marvelously as usual because the demon woke up and I found out another plus point to his looks: his eyes.

Golden hues of amber were revealed under that eye-shadowed lids and thick lashes. He got up and used a light whip from his fingers to cut the moronic baboon to pieces. Sadly, it was a puppet not the real McCoy. I purified the air with a wave of my hand and heard a sound. The dog demon fell to his knees; the wound in his side had reopened. Rolling my eyes at his insufferable pride, I walked over and pushed him lightly down. Removing my beloved overcoat, I stretched my hands out and started healing him. He was staring at me with those amber eyes of his intently.

_Sesshy's P.O.V._

That girl just destroyed Naraku's barrier and purified the miasma with almost no effort at all. I felt a sudden pain in my side and smelt the metallic tang of blood; MY blood to be specific. I sank to my knees, clutching the wound. I heard her sigh in exasperation and she pushed me down to lie on the ground. She removed her coat like thing and stretched her hands out towards me, healing me with warm beams of energy from her outstretched palms. I had used up too much energy and blackness shrouded my sight.

I just love her remarks and making her rescue Sesshy. Don't you agree?


	4. Amber and Ice Blue

If you have any questions about Amaya, feel free to check my profile page. I'm pretty sure there's something bout her there; or if your queries are still unanswered, PM me then. I prefer to have my reviews to have ideas or encouragement. Cheers and enjoy.

Amber and Ice Blue

_Sesshy's P.O.V._

I opened my eyes to find myself in a ningen hut. But why does everything have a bluish tinge to it? As my foggy mind started to clear, I remembered a black haired girl bathing me in warm beams of energy before blacking out. I then realized the bluish tinge was caused by a barrier around me. Had the girl trapped me, Sesshoumaru? I poked the barrier tentatively, expecting to be shocked by the barrier. To my surprise, the barrier bent with my finger. I got up, wincing as the bandages that wrapped my torso were tight. The barrier glowed with the pain that I felt and I smelt a scent coming at a high speed towards me. A girl lifted the hangings and walked in, wearing the queerest clothes ever. Her haori was tight fitting and the sleeves were very short, revealing lean muscled arms (He's referring to her t-shirt). Her pants had lots of pockets (He's referring to her cargo pants), how strange…

_Amaya's P.O.V._

That demon is actually dog boy's older half brother. Apparently, a proud and stubborn streak was obvious in both brothers because when I came into the hut, that Sesshoumaru was sitting up in spite of his injuries. I collapsed the barrier and approached him to help him. To my surprise, he actually growled at me! I growled back and pushed him back on the futon none too gently.

"What is it that you want with this Sesshoumaru, wench?" he asked me in a cold voice.

I threw my hand up in exasperation, "You are exactly like InuYasha, proud and stubborn but the worst is you, like him, have a thing with the word wench!"

He bristled and snapped back at me, "Do not compare this Sesshoumaru with that half breed and mind your tone."

I retorted, "If you didn't have your head stuck so far upyour ass, you'd have realized that _this_ Amaya just saved your sorry ass."

He seemed really surprised at my words and the fact that I saved him. Was he really so detestable that it was considered unbelievable to have someone rescue him? Apparently so to me.

The little girl, Rin, burst into the hut and knelt beside the youkai, "Sesshoumaru-sama! Are you alright? Rin went for help and Rin found Sesshoumaru-sama's brother and Kagome and this pretty lady here. She brought Rin to find Sesshoumaru-s"

"Rin, be quiet." "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Whoa! Talk about obedient. Anyway, I just came to check on him one last time before I go help Kagome with her test. "Don't get up until I get back or your wound will reopen. Rin, make sure your Sesshoumaru sama doesn't get up or he'll die. Don't listen to what he says cause he's just too stubborn." I really don't like scaring her like that but I can't help it. As I walked out of the hut, I casted another barrier to prevent him from talking just in case. Who knows, he might get so mad at me that when he recovers, he might challenge me to a fight! THAT would be interesting, so much more than that brother of his.

I'm really sorry! This chapter sucked compared to the earlier one but I'll try to write better ones. Just don't kill me. Tiky, as I said, would be devastated. And I'll be going to Japan from 17 to 28. I won't be updating till I come back. Cheers, I'll update as soon as I get back.


	5. School

I'm really sorry for not updating as soon as i got back.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha characters.

School...

Back in the modern era, Amaya spent half an hour teaching Kagome subjects that took weeks to teach in school and the amazing thing is that Kagome actually remembered what her cousin had taught her.

"Wow Amaya! I managed to remember what you taught me last night!" Kagome was downstairs eating breakfast with the family.

"Of course! Isn't that what fool proof means?" Amaya laughed. "Oh yeah and I'll be walking you to school and back so dog boy won't be so worried."

"Okay then. Thanks. We've got to get going now. Bye mama!" Kagome slung her bag on and got out of the house.

Amaya was waiting for her at the top of the steps and grinning mischievously, "Kags? Can I show you something fun?"

"Sure. Why not?" Kagome shrugged and let out a shriek of surprise when Amaya grabbed her round the waist and leapt down, landing gently at the base of the steps.

"Amaya! You scared me half to death!" Kagome was berating her cousin when Eri, Ayumi and Yuka walked up to them, "Kagome-chan! So you recovered from your avian flu! We were so worried! Who's this guy?"

Kagome sweat dropped. How did grandpa come up with this? She glanced at Amaya and realized that her cousin, with her tall stature, fine features and short hair plus the cargo pants she was wearing (I love cargo pants!), really did look like a very hot guy. She did not have any time to say anything because Amaya, who had been looking in a another direction, had finally noticed Kagome's friends and walked up to them, slinging an arm over her shoulders as usual.

"Yo, are you Kagome's friends? I'm Amaya." She flashed a smile at them.

"0.o Excuse us Amaya, we need to talk to Kagome-chan for a while." Eri dragged Kagome over to a side.

Ayumi patted Kagome, "Kagome-chan! You've landed such a hot guy!" Her two friends nodded excitedly. Kagome sweat dropped, "Erm guys, Amaya is my cousin and SHE's staying with us." The three of them looked horror struck, "But she looks like such a hot guy!"

Amaya suddenly appeared behind Kagome, "I know I do look like a hot guy. I've got fan girls pestering me in my old high school. Come on, you're gonna be late."

She grabbed Kagome's hand and started walking briskly with Kagome's friends following behind, stunned by Kagome's enigmatic cousin.

Upon reaching school, Amaya still had her arm round Kagome's shoulder and had her shades on. They were chatting merrily and oblivious to the jealous looks other girls were giving them.

"So I'll come after school to fetch you back okay? My car should be ready by now. (She is old enough to drive and has a car.)" Amaya waved and walked off.

The minute Kagome was alone, swarms of girls surrounded her.

"Higurashi, who's that hottie?"

"Kagome, are you two dating?"

They bombarded her with questions about 'the hot guy that walked her to school'.

Kagome was saved by the teachers who noticed the commotion and they herded the girls back to their classes.

"Higurashi, are you alright?" one teacher asked, concerned.

"Yeah," She replied nervously. 'What a day!'

--

"Phew! Amaya's method really worked." Kagome muttered to herself as she packed her stuff into her bag. The exam was finally over and there was a high chance that she passed, thanks to Amaya.

She was pretty spaced out as she walked to the school gates and was snapped back into reality when a present was thrust into her face. Kagome looked up to see Hojo.

"So you've recovered from your avian flu, Higurashi." He said as they walked to the school gates.

She nodded awkwardly, spacing out again. They walked in silence for a while.

"Whoa. That's a nice car." Hojo exclaimed all of a sudden.

"Huh?" Kagome looked and saw a sleek black convertible in front of the school. Amaya was leaning against it and glancing at her watch, oblivious to the girls gathered round the car, trying to get her attention.

"Hey! Come on! Dog boy's waiting!" Amaya saw Kagome and waved to her.

Hojo looked at Kagome, "Who is he?"

"Um, I'll tell you next time. Bye!" Kagome rushed to the car and got in, wincing at the envious glares of the girls.

The convertible sped off and Kagome let out a sigh of relief.

Okay so she looks like a guy. Bite me.


	6. Sparring

Over here, I put a warning for Hojo lovers: my first reviewer just gave me the idea of killing or getting rid of Hojo somewhere in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from InuYasha but Amaya's mine! All mine!

Sparring

The car screeched to a halt in front of the shrine steps. Amayajumped out and grabbed Kagome again. Leaping at an incredible speed, they reached the top of the steps in a matter of seconds. Amaya grabbed a bag sitting on the ground by the well house, "I got all your stuff already. Let's go."

Kagome nodded. She didn't want to sit InuYasha so might as well return sooner.

They reached the village and Kagome went to find Shippo. Amaya went to the hut where Sesshoumaru was supposed to be resting in. There, she found everything as she had left it including the Taiyoukai who was in a very foul mood. As she had expected, he had recovered wonderfully and was in full health now if not sore. Snapping her fingers, the barriers collapsed and the Taiyoukai got up slowly. He was probably stiff from lying down too long.

_Amaya's P.O.V._

I realized all of a sudden that he only has one arm. Stupid me to have not noticed it in the first place! I went over and put my hands over where his arm used to be. Beams of energy swirled round and formed an arm. It then materialized and stopped glowing. I let go and looked at my wonderful work of art. He flexed his fingers tentatively before looking at me. His eyes narrowed and he flew at me. Being the clever little me thatI am, I anticipated this attack and stepped aside. He went out the door though so he didn't injure himself or anything. I stepped outside to see that cute girl attached to his leg.

"Rin, let go." "Hai Sesshoumaru-sama."

She let go and ran towards me, "Amaya sama, is Sesshoumaru-sama alright now?" I bent down and patted her head, "Of course, Rin-chan took care of him, didn't she?"

She beamed and glomped me. I laughed and tackled her, tickling her till tears came to her eyes. I glanced at the taiyoukai and noticed a twitch at his lips. I whispered evilly to Rin, "Shall we attack Sesshy?"

"Don't you dare."

"Do we dare?"

"Rin doesn't know, but Rin would like to try."

"Don't you even think about it, Rin."

"At the count of three, one, two, THREE!"

I dashed at Sesshoumaru and pinned him on the floor while Rin poked his ribs tentatively.

_Poke_

No response.

"You don't tickle like that, Rin." I ran my fingers down his ribs.

Still no response.

I straddled his waist and crossed my arms, "You're no fun." I also pouted a little enticing giggles from Rin and a small twitch of the lips from Sesshoumaru.

"Aha! You smiled!" I pointed right at his nose, making him go cross-eyed for a second before he frowned.

Rin was rolling on the ground howling with laughter. I guess seeing two adults acting like kids is funny. Anyway, the child's mirth sort of distracted me so Sesshoumaru pitched me onto the floor and pinned me down.

"Hey! You cheated!"

"All is fair in love and war."

"Why you…"

I blushed when he pulled his face up close to mine and whispered, "Comfy position isn't this?"

Then I realized the rest of the gang were staring speechlessly at us and I realized our very awkward position. I shoved him off and got up.

"Well, I never thought I'd live to see my sister-in-law." Dumb mutt, wrong thing to say.

I punched him and sent him flying before Kagome sat him while in the air.

Then I heard his usual cold voice, "This Sesshoumaru hasn't gotten even with you yet wench." I spun round, eyes blazing and temper rising…and barely missed the punch he aimed at my face. I growled and sent powerful stream of fire at him. His eyes widened and leapt out of the way only to meet my fist to his gut. Then we were trading blows while leaping from tree to tree. He was definitely a worthy opponent.AsI was blocking and throwing attacks, I just realized I hadn't eaten anything this morning and if past experiences are correct, I'd be fainting anytime soon. Sure enough, my sight started to fog up and I fell backwards.

_Sesshy's P.O.V._

The wench just went limp and she fell from the tree branch. Trust me, that tree was no short shrub. It probably was one of the tallest tree in the forest and the branch we were sparring on was really high up. I don't know what came over me but I leapt down and caught her before she hit the ground. I landed carefully and observed the wench in my arms. I only started to really look at her then. She was quite beautiful and her smile was intoxicating. The only thing was her attitude. I really have to break her in once she's mine. Wait. Since when did this Sesshoumaru consider this ningen mine? But that wench packs a mean punch, a worthy opponent. I shook my head clear ofall the confusing thoughtsand headed back to the huts.

As I approached the clearing where InuYasha and his friends were, his wench saw us and ran up to us. She thought that I had injured her cousin so badly that she was unconscious and started ranting about purifying this Sesshoumaru. Her voice is very grating I'll have you know and having extra sensitive ears does not help. Just as I was about to snap back at the ningen wench, her cousin stirred in my arms and I turned my attention to her.

_Amaya's P.O.V._

I remember waking up and looking into beautiful amber eyes, eyes that were full of worry before his usual emotionless look took over. Igrinned at him mischieviouslyand closed my eyes again, this time in annoyance at Kagome's ranting.

"Kags! Relax! I just didn't eat anything this morning as I wasn't hungry then. I have low blood pressure remember?"

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"Forgiven. Now can someone bring me to the hut? I feel a killer migraine coming up."

"Sesshoumaru? Will you bring Amaya in?"

"Fine."

I dozed off again and turned a little, clutching the soft furry thing he had over his shoulder. I felt protected in his arms, like I was worth protecting.

Okay, a little cheesy (Go Mozzarella!) but a chapter all the same. And I'm sorry if Sesshy is a little OOC (Get real you lousy writer. A little would be the understatement of the year).


	7. Cheese

Okay, I don't know what the fluffy thing Sesshoumaru has over his shoulder is but I'll just treat it as his tail. And I think its time for the chemistry to develop between Sesshy and Amaya.

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from InuYasha.

_Sesshy's P.O.V._

The wench fell asleep as I was carrying her into the hut. What is 'low blood pressure' anyway? Who cares, I'll just ask her when she wakes.

I put her down gently on the futon and rose to leave but was pulled back down with a sharp jerk and a pain in the rear. The stupid wench had a death grip on my TAIL! I glared at the sleeping figure but my eyes softened at the peaceful look on her face and the way she clutched a certain part of my body (Please note, the tail IS part of his body, for people with hentai thoughts). I sat down beside her with a sigh; considering the grip she has, I wouldn't be going anywhere soon. My gaze wandered around the hut and stopped to linger on her face. Long black lashes rested against her slightly tanned skin and her ruby lips were slightly parted. Sighing, I leaned over….

_Later that night –Amaya's P.O.V._

I snuggled closer to a warm thing as the air was rather chilly. Strangely, I felt silky hair plus soft fur plus a hard muscled thing under silk fabric. Running my hand over the thing again, a sudden thought hit me like a 100 ton truck. Who I know has silky hair and soft fur? A certain irritating taiyoukai who just so happened to be my cousin's guy's older half brother.

"What the!" my eyes opened all the way and I jumped away, or rather attempted to. A warm furry thing was wrapped around my waist and kept me in the same position, unable to move. I slumped back onto the futon with a seemingly sleeping Sesshoumaru. Patting the fur absently as my eyes got used to the growing dimness in the room, his featurescaught my eyes. He had pale skin with two crimson stripes down each side of his cheeks, pointed elf-like ears and a beautifully curved crescent moon on his forehead, framed by sliver bangs. His long hair was splayed across the head rest and glimmered in the soft shaft of moonbeam. He looked ethereal, almost angelic. Without knowing it, my hand reached up to softly caress his face. Smooth, like the silks he wore and his hair.

_Sesshy's P.O.V._

All the time I was watching her under hooded eyes as thoughts ran through my head. Irritating as the wench may be, she had an interesting character and was rather comely.

_Comely? You think she's HOT!_

This Sesshoumaru does not think that that ningen wench is …hot.

_Seriously dude, you're in denial._

This Sesshoumaru is not in denial.

_You adore her character and you think she has a nice figure and you think she looks gorgeous._

I don't think so.

_And you are thinking of how nice it will be to rut her now._

Rut her? Good ide- wait. How the hell did you come up with that!

_I am you sub conscience moron._

Be glad you are part of me or you'd be dying slowly and painfully.

_I'll go away if you admit what you really want._

I want to rut her.

She stirred and looked at me puzzled. What? Oh crap, did I just say that aloud?

_Amaya's P.O.V._

OMG! Did he just say what I thought he said? I thought he said he wanted to rut me. I looked into those captivating amber eyes and I was trapped. His hands caressed my face and he leaned down. Then, he kissed me.

(I would end here if I was an evil chibi but I'm not.)

My eyes widened as I tried to take in what the hell was happening. His soft lips touched mine in a chaste kiss. I realized that I had feeling for this seemingly cold person and that our relationship went further than just platonic, that I loved him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. His hands wrapped around my waist and held me tight. I nearly swooned… then InuYasha barged in.

"0.0 What the hell are you two doing?" He asked.

We broke apart and Sesshoumaru glared at his brother before chasing him out with a flick of his whip. It was rather quiet and soon his breathing evened out, telling me that he had fallen asleep. With his arms still tightly around me. Sighing, I closed my eyes and tried to sleep again, with images of a certain silver haired bishounen racing in my head.

AAARRRRGGGGHHHH! It so unnaturally CHEESY! Don't flame, that I beg of you my dear readers…


	8. Hot Springs

I hate myself for the lack of ideas and I apologize for that. However, if you want my stupid story to move faster, I beg of you, give me ideas. I am terribly sorry and I apologize once again.

_Amaya's P.O.V._

I woke up the next morning in his embrace and when I tried to move, his grip tightened and he mumbled something incoherent. Sheesh, one hell of a protective ass. I had to squirm out of his arms to not wake him and when I finally escaped, he woke up. "Good morning." I greeted him cheerily but he just got up and brushed my greeting away, stalking out. Pray someone tell me, what the hell is his problem? Seriously, he has got to get that telephone post out of his ass. It's stuck so far up that you'd need to reach all the way in to extract it out. Smoothing my tousled hair as I went out of the hut, Kagome asked if I wanted to join her and Sango for a soak in the nearby hot-springs. I agreed and gathered my fresh clothes and towels. Laughing as we swayed our hips, we girls went arms linked to the hot springs. Much to the dismay of Miroku, InuYasha decided that knocking him out would be easier than keeping an eye on him. We stripped and immersed ourselves slowly into the water, sighing and scrubbing off cakes of mud that accumulated over the days.

_Author's P.O.V._

Little did InuYasha know that Miroku had been faking unconsciousness and had in fact slipped off to catch a glimpse of his beloved Sango in the nude as well as check Kagome's cousin out. Peering through the thick foliage that surrounded the springs, Miroku wasn't surprised that they haven't noticed his presence yet as he was trying out a new concealing spell.

_Miroku's P.O.V._

My dearest Sango was in the water first followed by Lady Kagome and Lady Amaya stripped the last. She had a lean athletic build with a slight tan and several scars on her back. I have to say, she has a knock out figure but my attention soon shifted to my beautiful Sango. Her wet body made me lose my concentration and I didn't notice someone behind me until it was too late. Angry golden eyes caught mine when I turned to protect myself from InuYasha's fury but earning one of Sesshoumaru's glares scared the heck out of me. His fist connected with my face and I fell near the edge of the springs, my cover was blown.

_Sesshy's P.O.V._

I knew it. That pervert monk was faking and my stupid half brother fell for it. How dare he try and peep at MY wench! Wait…she is not mine. Um, how dare he try to take advantage of women! Wait…since when did I care about their welfare?

_Admit it you insect. You got mad because he was eyeing what is yours._

I do not claim that wench.

_Whatever, just sock him in the face will you?_

Gladly, for once, your suggestion is most pleasing to the ears.

He finally sensed my presence and turned to face me. So I did what my sub conscious mind told me to: punch him in the face. He practically flew from his hiding place and landed in front of the bathing girls. Now, I leave him in the hands of three murderous and deadly females. I turned to leave but the scene before me caught my eye. The two girls had immersed themselves to the chin when the intrusion occurred but Amaya seemed oblivious to our presence. Water droplets rolled down her tanned skin and her wet body glistened in the pale morning sun. Her curves complimented her tall lean build, not too flat but not too curvy. I must have been staring at her stark naked body for a long time for she broke my reverie with a mocking tone, "Well Sesshoumaru sama, like what you see?"

My damned sub conscious just had to butt in again.

_Hell yes!_

"This Sesshoumaru shall not grace you with a reply." I turned and walked away.

_Hey! We were enjoying the show!_

You were. Not me.

_Like it matters. Say, are you going to leave that perv there with your woman?_

HELL NO!

I rushed back and dragged the said pervert away. The nerve of that monk, he was drooling at the sight of my wench!

_Ah hah! You just admitted that she is your woman. You love her!_

This Sesshoumaru does not feel love for a ningen wench.

_Sigh, I shan't argue with you anymore. You'll see that you love her._

Finally, peace and quiet.

I tried to ignore the protests of the monk I was dragging behind me, in that I succeeded. But images of her kept flitting through my mind, images of her laughing, sleeping in my arms, playing with Rin and bathing…wait, have to banish that image from my mind.

I need ideas. Don't review if you don't feel like it. Just give ideas when you feel like it. What the hell am I rambling about? Forget it. Cheers.


	9. Back off you mangy wolf

I hate myself. I'm becoming depressed. I'm losing brain cells. Yay. Anyway, new chapter. Enjoy. Wait, back off Koga lovers, I hate Koga.

Back off you mangy wolf

Amaya smirked at the retreating figures as she flicked a strand of hair out of her face. Sango and Kagome stared at her dumbfounded.

"You can stop staring already. Don't you know that staring is so terribly rude?" Amaya turned and looked at them, amusement dancing in her ice blue eyes. Kagome felt her cousin's forehead, "She doesn't have a fever so that rules out that possibility." Sango nodded solemnly and added, "Maybe something hit her on the head?"

Laughing as she splashed water on her cousin and friend, Amaya said, "Very funny guys. Well, wanna know why I did that?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously and gestured to them. They huddled closer to her and she set up a barrier before she told them her intention.

"Well, I am rather bored after god knows how long since I last had any fun so I want to try to make Ice boy fall for me. Big and almost impossible challenge but what a laugh it will provide." Kagome and Sango nodded and all of them giggled evilly as they made their way to the shore to dress.

_Sesshoumaru's P.O.V._

After dragging that so called monk back to the campsite and leaving him in my brother's _capable hands_, I went to check on Rin. The child had fallen ill due to exhaustion over the few days I was recuperating from my wounds. She was sleeping soundly and showing signs of recovering soon. All the better anyway; anything to get me away from that wench. And speaking of the devil, here she came with the other wenches. Was it just me or did she just smile at me?

"We really must thank you Sesshoumaru sama, for exposing that pervert who was watching us defenseless girls bathing." That wench bowed to me with a show of mock servitude and watched my reaction. I gave her a cold glare and stalked off. Behind me, sounds of my half brother beating the hell out of the monk was music to my ears…

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969699696969696969

_Amaya's P.O.V._

Well, of course I did not tell them that I had a little, teeny weeny bit of feelings for that stupid arrogant jackass. I just wanted to see if he reciprocated my feelings. His reaction kind of stung. I watched InuYasha beat up Miroku with an amused look on my face but I was thinking of how I could make sure it was he who fell for me, not the other way round. Anyway, my train of thoughts was disrupted when Kagome suddenly said, "Jewel shards!" Apparently, that two itsy bitsy little word had the same effect as 'Red Alarm' to Kagome and her friends. A miniature tornado was tearing its way towards us in the direction Kagome was pointing in and dog boy had a hand on his rotten old sword. Seriously, does that half wit think he is going to face a tornado with an antique?

_Nobody's P.O.V._

Apparently, Amaya said what she thought and got into a fight with InuYasha again. She had just twisted the demon's arm in a way that his face was rubbed into the dirt when the tornado stopped in front of them. Koga had his arm around Kagome's shoulders and said, "How is my lovely woman?"

InuYasha and Amaya stopped fighting with each other and lunged at the wolf demon. InuYasha got to him first but was pulled off by Amaya. "Kagome is not your woman, idiot! Fat hope!" She yanked his arm off, glaring murderously.

Koga took a step back and yelled, "What the hell was that for?"

Amaya pushed Kagome to InuYasha and said, "I'm leaving my cousin in your unreliable hands. If I find her in any way harmed, you're not going to be a father for the rest of your life."

InuYasha gulped and nodded, holding Kagome close. She blushed but took the opportunity to snuggle closer. Amaya then turned to the irate wolf demon, "That was for claiming my cousin as yours." She kicked his stomach and he doubled over, "And this is for being an idiot."

Koga did not see it coming and glared at the insolent wench. Amaya was looking flushed from her previous fight with InuYasha and had a triumphant look on her face. The wind was blowing and wisps of her hair flickered past her face. The frown of the wolf's face disappeared and was replaced by one of determination, "You are Kagome's cousin right?"

Amaya gave him an apprehensive look and replied slowly, "Yeah, what about it?"

Koga grabbed her upper arm and declared, "I'll let you have Kagome then, Dog breath. I'll take her cousin."

Amaya face-faulted and choked, "What?"

Oblivious to the danger he was in, Koga put his arm around her shoulders, "Say, I didn't quite catch your name. Tell me, sweet."

His head was flung back when Amaya punched him full in the face.

"YOU DO NOT PUT YOUR ARMS AROUND MY SHOULDER AND YOU DO NOT REFER TO WOMEN AS THINGS YOU CAN GIVE AND TAKE!"

InuYasha and Kagome winced as Amaya then proceeded to beat the crap out of Koga. After a full half hour, she paused for a breather and Koga got up, frowning, "When we have mated, I forbid this kind of violent actions."

Amaya spun around with a look in her eyes that stated, go-to-hell-and-never-come-back, preparing to castrate him but saw an angry dog demon slowly strangling the wolf demon.

"Whoa, easy there Sesshy, leave me a piece to mutilate."

He smirked the same time she did and there was an identical evilness in their eyes.

InuYasha and Kagome gulped and said in unison, "We have evil lunatics in our family."

I suck. Big time.


End file.
